


Dirty Paws

by bereftandbreathless



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Werewolves, Werewolves at play, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereftandbreathless/pseuds/bereftandbreathless
Summary: Bucky likes to play, and Steve loves to indulge him.





	Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ty and Sarah for encouraging me! The title is from the Of Monsters and Men song "Dirty Paws."

Sprinting through the tall grass, the dark wolf’s large paws pound silently against the soft earth. Cold air fills his lungs with every breath, but he restrains the howl of joy he wants to release at this feeling of freedom.

His storm blue eyes scan quickly from left to right as he runs, tail twitching and nose sniffing the air. Bucky can feel he’s being watched, and adrenaline floods his veins. An excited whine escapes the Omega as he climbs up and up the hill. His large body vibrates with excitement at the thought of being chased, being prey, his Alpha keeping an eye on him. It makes him feel safe and content knowing his Alpha can find him. That if he were in danger, he could always be found, tucked close, and protected. The larger, light-colored wolf had told him to take off so he could make chase. Steve knows how this game thrills his Omega. Bucky turns his head back to locate his Alpha, and suddenly Steve’s at his side, playfully knocking into him and sending them both tumbling.

Bucky rolls onto his four paws and faces off against the enormous wolf across from him. He sees the joy in Steve’s eyes and his chest rumbles happily at the sight of his big, strong Alpha. Steve’s form is massive – long limbs, broad chest, strong back. He plants his paws more firmly in the ground and bares his teeth at Bucky.

If Bucky didn’t like this game so much, he’d give into his instincts right now and roll over and bare his tummy to the Alpha, his leader and mate. Even so, he accidentally lets slip a high whine. Steve’s lips curl up and he growls low. Bucky’s legs quake at the sound. No one affects him like his Alpha. Steve stalks slowly toward him, keeping his eyes locked on Bucky’s. The Omega’s brain is overloaded: everything in him telling him to submit, to bare his neck, present to his Alpha, show him what a good mate he is – _fill me with your babies, Alpha, I’ll be so good for you. I’ll keep them warm and safe inside of me just like you keep me warm and safe in our den._

With all his attention focused on his Alpha, the latent power in his muscles, his shiny, silky coat displaying how well he eats and is able to provide for himself and his mate, how Bucky has to look up at him to even meet his eyes, Bucky’s scent is pumping out excitement, contentment, _safe_ and _home_. Steve advances on him, his own scent exuding dominance, pleasure over the behavior of his Omega, and anticipation.

Bucky doesn’t know how much longer he can take it – the need to submit is mounting, to show how willing he is to let Steve lead, to let Steve force him to submit, clamp down on the scruff of his neck and mount him, pin him down, breed him right there, and knot them together until Bucky’s legs shake and he collapses under the weight of his Alpha. Everything in Bucky aches for this, he craves this feeling of bowing down to his Alpha, the best Alpha there is. Just as Steve was born to lead, Bucky was born to offer himself up and obey. That’s why they play this game.

Steve yips out his special call for Bucky to get his attention. Bucky’s immediately back in the moment, his hair standing up as Steve slinks past him, close enough for their fur to touch. Steve’s sniffing all along Bucky’s body, taking the time to bury his nose in the fur of Bucky’s vulnerable belly. The smaller wolf whimpers and wants to curl up to Steve. He stays still, though, eager to let this inspection continue.

A low growl leaves the pleased Alpha and Bucky’s hindquarters wiggle from side to side. Steve moves on to Bucky’s tail, currently tucked between his hind legs. Bucky’s belly quivers and a rush of warmth builds in his ribcage. The Alpha nudges Bucky’s tail aside and sniffs at his hole. He likes to smell himself on Bucky. The feel of Steve’s wet nose brushing against his hole makes Bucky yelp and squirm. Steve lets out a short huff and rubs his muzzle briefly against Bucky’s haunch, letting Bucky knows he’s doing well and it’s all right. His Alpha is here and will take care of everything. He’s shaking slightly where he stands, wound up and drowning in endorphins. Steve rounds his mate’s back, pausing at his left front leg to lick gently at the vicious scarring there. Steve bites back a growl remembering the wolf pack that had attacked Bucky and then met their end between Steve’s jaws, necks snapping under his vice-like grip. He didn’t stop until all of them were dead.

Steve nuzzles against Bucky’s head next, rubbing his scent all over, and momentarily forgetting their game. Bucky very nearly purrs and lowers his head, tucking it under his Alpha’s muzzle. Steve smells like the woods, like their home, like safety and warmth and everything good Bucky knows.

Steve pulls back, his warmth instantly missed, as evidenced by Bucky’s long, high-pitched whine. Steve huffs again to quieten his Omega. Bucky steps closer to resume his position, but Steve lets out a soft warning growl. His tail is raised and wagging. Bucky crouches down and rolls over onto his back. A steady growl pours out of Steve’s powerful jaws, emanating deep from his chest, and rocking through Bucky as he looks up into his Alpha’s eyes. Suddenly, Steve’s front legs are straddling Bucky’s chest as he whines and shifts beneath him, the entire sky blocked from view with Steve above him. Bucky pushes his front paws out, pressing up against Steve’s chest, and elongates his neck, showing Steve how good he can be: responsive and ready for him. Without meaning to, he squirms against the ground, and Steve is on him in an instant, crouching low against him and mouthing his muzzle so that Bucky’s entire muzzle is held within Steve’s flesh-tearing teeth. Bucky’s heart pounds and he stills. After a few seconds, Steve lets go and Bucky licks submissively at his muzzle. Steve backs off slightly, tail wagging and his scent expressing just how pleased he is. It makes Bucky feel both giddy and calm. He slips out from between Steve’s legs and takes off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos very much appreciated <3 Feel free to come talk to me or check out my tumblr [@bereftandbreathless](http://bereftandbreathless.tumblr.com)


End file.
